


Guardian Angel

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Muteness, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Stuck fighting a losing battle in Leanbox's forests, a mute teenager nearly finds his end at the hands of a swarm of Dogoos. Until his figurative guardian angel arrives, and takes him into her tender care.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Vert | Green Heart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, whenever I typed in 'Vert', my fingers kept trying to type 'Roon'. Perhaps because they're both four letter names? I hope that isn't an omen of some kind.
> 
> Either way, enjoy~

The forests just outside of town were safe, they said.

It only had a few weak Dogoos, they said.

Even a blind man could walk through unharmed, they said.

_'Like heck it's safe!'_

Deep within the low-levelled forests of Leanbox a teenager clad in worn leather armour grimaced, clutching his sword up to his chest and blocking the goo projectile that tried to splatter him. Gathered in front of him was a small army of Dogoos, the slime-like creatures all bobbing happily as they took turns lobbing projectile goo at him, easily keeping him pinned in place.

Technically, the goo on its own didn't do much damage. However with dozens of Dogoos doing it, combined with how tired and weakened he was, it was a very real prospect he'd be buried in a mound of goop before he could fight them all off. And he didn't want to suffer the humiliating defeat at the hands of one of the weakest monsters in the entire world; he'd be the laughing stock of the whole town.

The only solace was the fact that this mission was technically for a full party, due to the number of Dogoos that needed clearing out. However since nobody else saw them as a worthwhile threat he ended up taking the mission... without a party since nobody ever partied up with him. Namely due to his muteness, making communication hard and often leading to frustration on both ends. That muteness, that inability to effectively communicate in the heat of battle, was one of the main reasons he couldn't partake in higher-level dungeons lest he get himself killed.

_'Mn!'_ The teen grunted as the Dogoos struck his sword again, the impact jarring his tired arm.  _'C'mon, think, think...!'_

Without anyone willing to party with him he had to learn from the ground-up how to fight, and while he had come a long way over the past few years, he was still lacking in quite a few areas. Thus he often took easier missions like these to train himself up... or at least, missions that were _supposed_ to be easier.

_'Wait a sec, is that...?'_ His eyes widened as he spotted multiple Dogoos all jumping together, morphing into a single bigger Dogoo; its stupidly-smiling face locked onto its slimy body.

The Super Dogoo hopped towards him with surprising speed, bouncing across the forest floor far quicker than its large size suggested – and in seconds it closed the distance, smashing itself into the teen. He was sent flying back from the powerful impact, gasping as he hit a tree. His sword slipped from his grip and he fumbled for it but there was no time, a shadow falling over him and tempting him to look up at his incoming doom, heart sinking as the Super Dogoo prepared to drown him in goop.

Just before the creature could complete its attack, a flash of light blossomed overhead – and a halberd swung down, cleaving the big slime in half.

The teenage adventurer stared in shock, his mind taking a precious few seconds to register the woman stood in front of him, her long blonde hair fluttering as she arose from her low crouch. Without paying him any mind she twirled her golden halberd around and sliced up the Super Dogoo before it could regenerate from its bisection, reverting it back into multiple smaller Dogoos and in turn cutting them to ribbons too.

Within half a minute all the nearby Dogoos were defeated, and those that were intelligent enough to realise a superior foe when they saw one hastily fled the area, bouncing away with as much panic as their slimy bodies could muster. Only then did the blonde woman stop her attacks, breathing a quick sigh of relief before shifting her attention around to the injured teen.

_'Wait, is she...?'_ The mute teen recognised her face immediately.

Lady Vert; the Goddess of Leanbox.

Vert was well-known, even in small towns like his. A beautiful blonde woman who's legends didn't do her justice. His eyes flickered over her voluptuous frame almost instinctively, soaking in the sight of her beautiful frame. She truly deserved the title of Goddess with her body alone, her skin soft-looking and her curves defined, giving her the appearance of grown woman but the face of a delicate maiden.

To his embarrassment the blonde woman brightened at the sight of him, a beautiful smile lighting up her cute face. ''Thank goodness you're not too badly hurt... I was worried I wouldn't get here in time.''

He blushed and nodded his thanks, unsteadily rising to his feet. He was half tempted to bow to show his thanks but he had a feeling he'd topple over in his current state – while his wounds weren't bad, he was exhausted from fighting for over an hour. Mercifully even without words Vert seemed to sense his tiredness, her bright smile becoming softer and more kind, though no less warm.

''Please come with me, I'll take you some place safe.''

Tired and still flustered by her appearance the mute teen had no protests, swallowing his embarrassment and nodding.

X-x-X

When Vert said 'take you some place safe', he expected her to mean some place in the forest or in the town.

What he didn't anticipate was her transforming into her legendary HDD form just to pick him up and fly him all the way back to the capital, using some basic healing techniques on the way to patch up his wounds. By the time they reached the Basilicom his wounds were mostly healed and he felt distinctly embarrassed... namely due to the fact he was clutching onto Vert lest he fall a couple hundred feet down to the earth below.

''And~ here we are.'' Vert happily sang, lowering them down onto the balcony.

The mute teen blushed and nodded his thanks, stepping away from the Goddess with as much discretion as he could muster, pretending he hadn't been holding onto her waist for dear life. The slight smile she sent his way told him she was  _very_ well aware of it, and was equally aware of where his face had been buried for half the flight.

Swallowing his nerves the mute teen tilted his head, gesturing at the Basilicom in a questioning manner. To his surprise Vert understood without needing more than a second to guess.

''I wanted some time to speak with you alone.'' Vert informed in a gentle voice, leading him towards the glass doors that separated the balcony from her personal quarters. ''I hope you don't mind.''

He shook his head, his embarrassment dimming as curiosity took root instead – wondering what the  _Goddess_ of Leanbox wanted from a weakling adventurer like him. He had never even considered seeing Vert in person let alone speaking with her; so clearly whatever she had in mind for him was of high importance.

That assertion was ruined when Vert blushed pink, looking aside with a soft, pretty giggle. ''You see... I've been watching over you for a while now. I saw you training so hard in the forest last year that I couldn't help but keep an eye on you; it's always good to see my citizens working so hard to rid the world of monsters.''

Silently the teen blushed, embarrassed by the prospect of  _Vert_ of all people spying on him – for well over a year, if her words were to be believed. The gentle way she talked about it made it clear she found his training endearing rather than amusing; honestly proud of him for training his monster-slaying skills, no matter how average they may be.

Warm air brushed past him as they walked inside her personal quarters, and to his surprise it looked far more... casual, than he expected. Instead of regal chandeliers and professionally-organised desks of paperwork, he instead found beanbags with consoles waiting in front of them, the bin next to the TV half-filled with empty crisp packets and scrunched-up candy bar wrappers. Dimly he wondered if Goddesses could even gain weight, considering Vert's lean frame compared to the junk food in her bin.

''Mm... I got a bit dirty, cleaning up those Dogoos...'' Vert said in a soft, idle tone – glancing down at herself, only a few splotches of drying goo on her clothes and skin. ''I think a quick shower would be appropriate...''

The mute teen swallowed at the thought, vividly imagining the Goddess nude in the shower, with water dribbling down her curvaceous frame and over her plump breasts. He shook off the thought as soon as it came lest she notice and think of him as a pervert, but when he gazed up at Vert he surprisingly found her offering a hand to him, a gentle smile on her lips.

''You're quite dirty as well.'' Vert smiled warmly. ''I can finish healing you while we're in the shower together.''

He had no answer to that – his heart pounding faster in his chest as he tried to decide between accepting the near-dreamy offer or denying it out of politeness. After all, how many people were not just invited into a Goddess' personal quarters, but were also invited into the  _shower_ with them?

''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' Vert added quickly, her cheeks dusting pink. ''But, it would put me at ease if you were with me.''

The Goddess' almost-demure answer quickly made up the teen's mind, and with a quiet swallow, he nodded and took her hand. Vert brightened up almost immediately, her impossibly-soft fingers curling around his own and gently pulling him towards a door located at the other end of the room. They crossed the distance in what felt like microseconds, the door hissing open as it slid across the smooth floor of the bathroom, and revealing the room within.

Unlike her personal quarters, her bathroom actually looked as lavish as he was expecting. The floor was depressed slightly and a pleasant green hue, allowing for the whole bathroom to be used like one big shower – a fact reinforced by the multiple shower-heads mounted on the walls, clearly intended to be used by multiple people. A couple plastic stools were located under the sink, a towel rack hanging next to it with several fluffy towels hanging from the metal rails.

''Hmhm~'' Vert happily hummed, releasing his hand. ''I'll turn away and let you get undressed~''

The teen blinked, his mind not processing for a moment – before his brain registered Vert's words, making his cheeks blossom a bright red hue. However he had already agreed to get in the shower with her and he didn't want to offend her, so with embarrassment swirling in his gut he turned his back on the fair-skinned Goddess, his fingers nervously fumbling with the buttons of his leather vest, undoing them one by one.

Shuffling cloth tempted him to glance behind himself, his cheeks burning hotly as she found Vert also undressing – her brooch and long skirt coming off with arousing slowness. Even as he undressed he couldn't help but watch Vert take her clothes off, swallowing his embarrassment as she slowly pulled her dress up and over her head, giving him a  _very_ nice view of her shapely rear and lacy white underwear.

Vert glanced over her own shoulder and met his gaze, smiling slightly as if she had caught a child with their hand in the cookie jar. He looked away quickly, his cheeks burning.

Within the minute the teen had undressed fully, kicking his boxers off into a small pile by his feet. A towel brushed against his hip and he took it with an embarrassed nod of thanks, wrapping it around his waist to give some modicum of privacy. When he dared to look over at Vert he found her also wrapped in a towel, smiling kindly at him, and displaying a  _very_ eye-catching amount of cleavage.

''Have a seat.'' Vert offered warmly, one arm sliding under her breasts. ''I'll heal you up~''

The mute teen could only blush and nod, shuffling over to where the shower-heads were and pulling out one of the plastic stools, sitting on it. His embarrassment only grew as Vert leaned past him, giving him a good look at her creamy thigh before she plucked up one of the shower-heads, instead taking a seat behind him on her knees. He could feel her breasts brush against his back as she got into position, her fluffy white towel doing little to stifle her generous bust.

Water sprayed down on his back and the pleasant hiss of the shower filled the bathroom as Vert turned the shower-head on, rinsing him down. Small sparks of pain fluttered across his body as the water aggravated his lingering bruises, prompting Vert to slide her free hand over the affected spots and heal them up with her energy, restoring the bruised skin began to its normal hue.

''You should be more careful, you know.'' Vert said lightly, her hand crawling over his chest. ''Getting hurt isn't good for your health.''

His lips twitched up into a slight smile at that. Vert saw and giggled prettily in reply.

''A hard ask, I know...'' The blonde continued in a soft, fond tone. ''But I don't like seeing you injured. It does make me worry.''

The teen flushed at her idle words, but Vert wasn't done. ''Seeing you try so hard to get strong, doing your duty of protecting your town, even if it's just from some small monsters... it makes me so proud... and a little warm inside~''

Vert's chin came to rest on his shoulder, her generous breasts squishing against his back as her smooth hands roamed over his chest, rubbing soap into his skin. ''You've become my favourite citizen... and, I might have a bit of a crush on you, aha...''

The Goddess trailed off in a half-laugh, half-mumble as she got embarrassed, smiling against his shoulder even as she boldly confessed something so intimate. The mute teen couldn't even think of a reply, his face an atomic red and his heart pounding in his chest, becoming distinctly aware of Vert's barely-covered body against his own – nearly feeling her heartbeat from their proximity. He didn't doubt her words for even a second; she sounded too honest to be teasing him... and, if he was being honest with himself, he kinda had a little crush on Vert too.

Silently swallowing the mute teen shifted slightly to the right, allowing him to look over his shoulder at her. Vert met his embarrassed gaze and smiled slightly, leaning in and brushing her cheek against his, the affectionate gesture making embarrassment tighten his stomach. Her lips tickled the corner of his lip and he turned his head more, his heart pounding faster as their lips ghosted together – until Vert finally took the plunge, and kissed him.

''Mm~'' Vert cooed into the kiss, eyelashes fluttering shut as she happily melted into the slow, spontaneous kiss.

Vert took the lead and he didn't contest her, unable to think of anything but Vert's soft pink lips against his own – a soft smack echoing as they separated for air. He stared into Vert's eyes with clear embarrassment, earning a gentle giggle from Vert before she kissed him again, gently controlling the flow of the kiss. His lips parted in a silent groan as her hands kept sliding over his chest, rubbing soap into his skin with sensual slowness.

''Ahh~'' The Goddess exhaled as she slowly broke off the kiss, smiling lovingly at him. ''Hehe... looks like you want to do more than kiss, hm~?''

A blush darkened the teen's cheeks as her hand dipped slower, stroking the bulge in his towel. He shuddered and nodded, swallowing his embarrassment as he timidly leaned in for another kiss. Vert obliged with a loving smile, their lips smooching together as she snaked her right hand under his towel, curling her fingers around his cock. His length twitched in her hand and she giggled, giving it a tender squeeze and sliding her fingers along his length, gently getting him off.

He couldn't do anything but silently gasp and shudder, pleasure tickling his swelling cock as Vert rolled her wrist – her hand-job slow and sensual. Her thumb slid up and she rubbed little circles on the tip, humming into the kiss as she pleased him. On instinct he began to kiss her more passionately, silently begging for more of her love, for more of her tender care. And Vert was all too happy to oblige her crush, cooing as she began to jerk her wrist faster.

''Mm... you're getting so big...'' Vert breathed into the kiss, smiling as she lovingly nipped at his jaw. ''Does my hand feel that good?''

The mute teen shuddered as she gave his dick a squeeze, hastily nodding. Vert giggled and went back to jerking him off, her soft hand sliding up and down his cock with soapy ease, each bob of her wrist further melting his mind. Even though she was just using her hand it felt so immensely good he could hardly think, his cock throbbing as Vert relentlessly jerked him off, devouring his quiet gasps and shaky exhales.

Vert broke off the kiss and gave him a cute smile, pushing her head into his neck and assaulting him with a slew of warm kisses, sending pleasant shivers running through his body. He gripped his knees and tried to endure her pleasurable teasing but knowing that it was  _Vert_ doing it made it impossible, panting as the Goddess lovingly jerked his cock and kissed his neck.

''Mm... look at me...'' Vert whispered into his ear, kissing his earlobe a moment later.

With a silent gulp the young man obliged, shifting around his seat to face Vert. The Goddess smiled affectionately at him and kissed him full on the lips, moaning into his mouth when both his hands tentatively went to her towel. She smiled into the kiss and broke it off long enough to give him a quick nod before kissing him again, the single nod giving the shy teen the confidence to grab the rim, and pull it down.

The towel came apart easily; loosening and falling to the floor with a thump, revealing Vert's nude body to his aroused eyes. Smooth skin, flat stomach and large plump breasts greeted him, his eyes roaming every part of her body as they made out. She soon gave the same treatment to him and peeled his towel away completely, allowing the Goddess to gaze down at his hard cock as she jerked him off, his dick throbbing in her soft hand.

''Mm...'' Vert lifted her left hand and groped her own breast, moaning as she retreated from the kiss. ''Here, let me~''

The mute teen blushed scarlet and nodded, watching with attentive eyes as the Goddess leaned down, cupping both her breasts – before pressing them on either side of his twitching cock. Immediately his mouth opened in a silent gasp of pleasure, the soft, heavenly warmth of Vert's breasts briefly overwhelming his mind. He couldn't think of anything but her tits squishing his dick between them, the divine sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Vert giggled at his reaction, smiling lovingly up at him as she started sliding her breasts up and down his hard cock. With the aid of the soap on his cock her tits slid up and down with ease, making Vert groan seductively as his slippery cock poked up from her plump breasts over and over again. He gripped the sides of his plastic stool and bit back his silent gasps, but there was no way for him to hide his expressions – pure pleasure flooding his face as the Goddess got him off with her chest.

''Hehe... you don't have to hold back. I don't mind~'' Vert smiled lovingly, squeezing her breasts together and squishing his cock between them. ''Cum for me~''

The idea was so very tempting, and one he struggled to resist more and more by the second – his cock throbbing and burning between her large, soft breasts. She moved them faster or squeezed them together tighter, her loving expression making it impossible to hold back his imminent climax; pleasure racing up his cock as Vert pleasure him so intensely until-!

''Mm?!'' Vert yelped lightly as thick ropes of cum shot up from her cleavage, landing atop her breasts while two thick ropes splattered up her face, forcing her to close one eye – blushing darkly as he came on her.

The mute teen shuddered as she squeezed her breasts against his sensitive cock, the hot burn in his dick melting his mind. She released her breasts a second later and instead simply grabbed his cock, blushing as she jerked him off for a quick few seconds – coaxing out the last of his cum and making it spurt onto her breasts.

''Ah... it's so hot~'' Vert breathed out, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

He blushed silently back, gasping for air. Through breathless eyes he watched as Vert daintily picked up the shower-head again, rinsing the cum off her chest and face in seconds, leaving her clean and wet. He followed the trickles of water that ran down her stomach, embarrassment flooding him as he soon found himself looking between her legs, gazing at her wet slit. Wet, not just from the water.

Vert noticed his wandering gaze and giggled embarrassedly, offering him a hand. Curious and still embarrassed he took it, not resisting as Vert pulled him close and gently pushed him down onto the warm tile floor. His embarrassment swiftly grew as Vert slid one creamy leg over his waist, licking her lips as she straddled his waist – his still-hard cock prodding her fleshy thigh.

''I want you inside me...'' Vert breathed softly, running her hands up his stomach. ''Can I...?''

The teen blushed and nodded quickly, excited arousal bubbling inside him as the Goddess smiled, reaching down. She curled her fingers around his still-sensitive dick and helped aim it up, mewling lewdly as she rubbed the tip against her slick pussy lips. She teased them both for a minute, simply rubbing their lower parts together slowly – until finally she took the plunge, pushing the tip inside her womanhood.

''A... Ahh~'' Vert moaned deeply, her expression twisting with pleasure as his cock sunk inside. ''Oh Celestia...''

Beneath her the mute teen shuddered, mouth opening in a silent moan of pleasure as Vert's tight insides constricted his cock. Due to her arousal he sunk inside her pussy with ease but that only made it feel better, allowing him to experience more of her womanhood as she slid down his shaft, tightly squeezing him all the way down. Only once two-thirds of his dick was inside did Vert stop, biting her bottom lip as she gently rocked her hips, stirring his cock around her insides.

''Mm... so good... ah~'' Vert moaned out, running her hands up his chest until she found his hands – affectionately intertwining their fingers and giving him a sweet smile.

The teen blushed, squeezing her hands back. Vert took that as a sign to start moving, her gentle moans filling the bathroom as she began to ride his cock – sliding halfway up his hard cock before seamlessly sinking back down again, her inner walls clenching tight around his shaft the whole time. The wet hotness of her insides was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, easily knocking the breath out of him and making him unable to think about anything but the beauty riding his cock, his eyes greedily roaming over her voluptuous frame.

Vert's slow bounces gradually sped up as she adjusted to his cock, her moans taking on a sweet, sultry edge as she rolled her hips more fluidly, stirring his dick around her insides. Her smile gained a slight teasing edge and she clenched her pelvic muscles, moaning happily as she coiled around his cock, and extracting a look of pure pleasure from the silent teen. The mere sight clearly aroused Vert, and tempted her to do it again and again; moaning lowly as she did something so lewd.

''Mm... so good, so good~'' Vert breathed out, untangling their fingers so she could lay her hands on his chest – biting her lip as she leaned forwards, emphasising her breasts as she rode him.

The teen immediately acted on his desires, reaching up with both hands and grabbing her jiggling breasts. Vert moaned and smiled at his boldness, happiness clear on her visage as he eagerly played with her soft breasts, enamoured by their large size. Despite the fact she could move faster Vert didn't, instead simply bouncing on his cock in a smooth, rhythmic pace; making love rather than fucking passionately.

''Ah... ah~'' Vert tilted her head left and right, her eyes growing hazy as she focused on the pleasure.

He shuddered at the sound and released her boobs, instead grabbing her smooth hips and helping her bounce on his throbbing cock. Vert moaned in approval and tipped her head back, riding his cock faster as she gave into her lust. His dick slipped and slid in and out of her pussy with slick wet sounds, the erotic noises only fuelling the lustful fire in their connected parts, their orgasms both bubbling to the surface, and neither even tried to hold back.

''Mm... o-oh Celestia... it feels so good... so good~'' Vert mewled out, pursing her lips as she moved her hips faster – biting her index finger as she started grinding her pelvis against his, stirring his throbbing cock around her womanhood. ''Ah... yes... yes, here it c-comes...!''

The teen squeezed her hips, his shaft pulsating inside her wet, tightening pussy – before with a silent gasp he came, bucking his hips up as he shot his load inside Vert. The Goddess gasped at the sudden climax, eyes going wide as her own orgasm rippled through her pelvis and made her cry out from the shocking pleasure, sending her whole body into spasms as she rode out her mind-melting orgasm.

''M-Mm...!'' Vert grabbed her right breast and furiously started grinding their pelvises, gasping through laboured moans as she dragged out her orgasm for as long as she could.

Eventually the Goddess' stamina ran out and she came to a slow stop, moaning lowly as she quivered on his lap. After a moment she lifted her hips, letting his cock slip out of her creampied pussy and allowing her to lay down next to him, smiling dazedly as she snuggled up against him – her smile widening when he wrapped his arms around her in reply, hugging her back.

''Mm... as good, as I dreamed it to be...'' Vert giggled softly, nuzzling his neck. ''Did you enjoy it~?''

Blushing the teen nodded, his dick twitching against her pelvis.

Vert took notice and gave a light, devious smirk – snaking her arms around his neck and rolling them over. His cock pressed against her pelvis as he suddenly found himself atop her, leaving the teen blushing an even darker hue as Vert opened her legs wide; submitting herself to him.

''Then... want to do it again~?''

The mute teen answered with a silent roll of his hips, extracting a carnal string of moans from Vert for the next hour, the shower washing away all the evidence.

[END]


End file.
